


ha-Aretz ha-Muvtachat/应许之地

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有，BUG有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门不分攻受，含非全年龄向私设裁定者爱德蒙，人生完整状态文中精灵语言使用的是昆雅语所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Solomon/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 20





	ha-Aretz ha-Muvtachat/应许之地

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有，BUG有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 不分攻受，含非全年龄向
> 
> 私设裁定者爱德蒙，人生完整状态
> 
> 文中精灵语言使用的是昆雅语
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

香柏木的栋梁搁置于墙坎，松木的地板一直铺到殿内，青铜柱上雕满精致的装饰，而金边的水池种满莲花，从殿外一直通向殿内，正午的阳光从天空倾洒下来温暖而舒适。  
视野中似乎有个模糊的人影，明明很近却无论如何也看不清脸容。  
——你问为什么？啊，不觉得这很美妙吗？  
——虽然一路不易，但是我很开心啊。  
——嗯，怎么说呢，如梦似幻，是种新奇的体现吧。

从沉睡中醒来，罗马尼缓缓睁开眼，正巧对上所罗门琥珀色的眼瞳。  
“刚刚的是你的梦？”  
“只是看到过去的事，所罗门从不做梦。”  
“我也是所罗门好么。”罗马尼小声咕噜了一句，所罗门的手搭着他的手背，中指上缺失的指环看上去有些扎眼。  
趴在床边休息的那只小魔神柱听到声音蹦跶了过来，探出尖尖贴上罗马尼的脸，然后钻进了被窝里。  
周围的温度似乎有点低，罗马尼不禁哆嗦了一下往毛毯里缩了缩，“我们现在在哪里？”  
“正在返航途中。”所罗门开口，“由于之前战斗中的损耗没有得到补给，现在Shadow Border内供电不足，因此温度调控设备没有全机能运作。”  
罗马尼点了点头，“嗯，没关系。”  
皮肤上弥漫着寒意，罗马尼忍不住打了个小小的喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子扯了扯身上的毛毯整个人蜷缩了起来。  
突然，腰间传来温暖的触感，待罗马尼反应过来的时候，整个人已经被所罗门环腰圈进了怀里。  
“怎……怎么了……”  
“低温会让人类的身体机能降低，这样可以保暖。”所罗门就着拥抱的姿势贴着罗马尼的脸颊轻轻磨蹭了几下，然后把下巴搁在了对方肩上。  
卸下了外袍和外甲，现在所罗门身上只穿着一件薄薄的里袍，柔软的白发扫过罗马尼的皮肤有些痒痒的感觉，熟悉的怀抱让人感到安心，罗马尼伸手回抱了他。  
“现在什么时候了？”  
“泛人类史半夜三点，预计三个小时后返回彷徨海。”所罗门开口，“你还有三个小时的休息时间。”  
“嗯……”罗马尼点了点头，高强度的持续作战确实已经让他身心疲惫。放任自己埋进所罗门怀里，罗马尼闭上眼想要继续入睡，却毫无睡意。  
“罗马尼，上次的诗歌，你还想继续听吗？”  
所罗门温和的声音在耳边响起，罗马尼愣了一下，“可以吗？”  
这次回应他的是魔术王那颂唱诗歌的优美语调，倾听自己颂唱自己所写的文字是个奇妙的体现，古老的语言唤起久远的回忆，就连那些尾音的转调也如此熟悉。即使外在形态存在着差异，也无法否认他们本质上确实是同一个存在。  
罗马尼稍微往所罗门怀里又靠了靠，后者配合地跟着收紧手臂把他往自己那边带了过去。  
熟悉的语言，动听的声音还有温暖的怀抱都让人感到放松和舒适，即使毫无睡意，罗马尼还是靠在所罗门身上闭上了眼。

刚从异闻带回来，日常训练和整备工作便接踵而至，毕竟修复人理刻不容缓，异星神也不会因为他们刚进行了高强度的持续作战就放缓侵略的步伐。  
“你已经通宵了三个晚上，罗马尼。”  
似乎是被突然出现的裁定者吓了一跳，罗马尼条件反射般绷紧了肩膀。深吸了口气，他抬起头，刚好对上爱德蒙那双殷红色的十字架眼瞳，罗马尼朝对方露出一如往常的温和微笑。  
“是爱德蒙啊。”  
白发的裁定者身上只穿着简单的马甲衬衫，为了节省魔力他平时都甚少以万全姿态显现。  
爱德蒙走过去，把手上端着的托盘放在桌子上，盘子里整齐码放着双人份的咖啡和草莓蛋糕。  
罗马尼接过对方递来的杯子捂在手心之间，他垂下眼帘，刚煮好的咖啡散发出独特的醇香，升腾的热气模糊了他的视线。  
“谢谢。”  
爱德蒙扫了一眼监视屏，数据正在跳动着不停刷新，为了让他们在异闻带中能把握多一丝胜算，罗马尼甚至不惜日以继夜地加班加点做着准备。  
“我以为你去帮忙做Shadow Border的调整。”  
“有所罗门在那边协助他们了，在魔术方面，他比我更加在行。”爱德蒙喝了口咖啡，“他说你一直没休息过。”  
“我想尽快完成准备工作。”罗马尼用嘴角拉扯出一个笑容，不自觉地用力捂紧手上的杯子，“异闻带中的不确定因素太多，多一分准备就是多一丝胜算。”  
爱德蒙没有接话，他放下杯子端起蛋糕放在罗马尼面前，接着又把银叉递给了他，“要试试吗？刚做好的。”  
罗马尼迟疑了一下接过叉子挖了一点送进嘴里，刚出炉的蛋糕口感松软，香味浓郁的奶油入口即化，蛋糕特有的甜香飘散在空气中，不由得让人心情愉快起来。  
趴在罗马尼肩上休息的那只小魔神柱突然精神了起来，舒展开身体扬起尖尖朝前探了探，然后一蹦落在了桌子上。  
魔神柱身上十字架状的红眼好奇地四处张望，最后齐刷刷地全部望向放在罗马尼面前的蛋糕，接着这只被取名叫“雷蒙盖顿”的小魔神柱稍稍往那边挪了挪又挪了挪，朝前伸出去顶端柔软的尖角。  
“哦？”  
爱德蒙微眯起眼，他想了想从自己那挖了一小块蛋糕递了过去。  
雷蒙盖顿马上便被蛋糕吸引了注意力，他望了望爱德蒙又望了望那块小蛋糕，探出尖尖小心地碰了碰爱德蒙的手，然后飞快地卷走了叉子上那块蛋糕。  
罗马尼看着金黄色的蛋糕被魔神柱白色的身体一点点地包裹起来，最后消融其中。  
“你喜欢？”雷蒙盖顿扬起了顶端那个尖尖转向罗马尼，后者朝小家伙伸出指尖，软软的尖角马上便贴了上来，罗马尼用指腹揉了揉魔神柱的小尖角，然后把自己放着蛋糕的盘子推了过去，“给你。”  
雷蒙盖顿蹭了蹭罗马尼的手指，又围着那块蛋糕看了又看，然后舒展开身体把它一点一点地层层包裹起来。  
“真的很喜欢的样子。”罗马尼眨了眨眼，满是好奇地看着小小的魔神柱专心致志地对付那块跟自己差不多大小的蛋糕。  
“这该说，果然是你的创造物吗？”  
罗马尼注意到爱德蒙用了“你”而非“你们”，尽管其实他知道实际上完成术式编织的是所罗门。  
爱德蒙一边饶有兴味地欣赏着罗马尼微妙的表情变化，一边不紧不慢地吃着蛋糕，然后他放下盘子提出建议，“一起出去走走？说实话，我觉得你确实需要休息一下。”  
罗马尼双手捂着杯子皱眉思考了一会，最后勉强点了点头，“好吧。”

彷徨海不像以前的迦勒底有大片的玻璃可以望到外面的景色，刚刚走出主控室的时候罗马尼还愣了一下，他跟爱德蒙并肩走在走廊上，人工照明造就了室内的永昼，金属质的墙壁反射着灯光，完全封闭的空间多少给他一些不适感，自成为人类之后，他对这种感觉变得越来越敏感。  
“怎么了？”不知道是不是察觉到罗马尼的异样，爱德蒙突然问道。  
“要去哪里？”  
罗马尼没有回答，却提出自己的疑问。  
“那就随便走走？说起来，你回来之后还没好好看过这里吧。”爱德蒙并不意外地笑了笑继续向前走去，似乎丝毫不担心罗马尼会不会跟上来。  
“不过，彷徨海重建的迦勒底基本上是按照原迦勒底的架构进行构建，我想你对此应该比我更加熟悉。”  
他们一起穿过迦勒底的走廊，雷蒙盖顿安静地趴在罗马尼的肩上团成了一团。罗马尼望着爱德蒙的背影想起一些遥远的记忆，很久之前他也曾经像这样跟在谁人的身后穿越在复杂的回廊之中。  
——你不想问吗？  
——问什么？  
——关于我的……  
——没关系，我都知道，并不会有任何影响。  
“罗马尼，你是怎么看待所罗门的？”  
爱德蒙突然的询问把罗马尼从回忆中拽回了现实，后者猛地抬起头来发现他们停在了战斗模拟室门外。  
“或者说，你喜欢所罗门吗？”  
爱德蒙带着笑意望向罗马尼，尾音上扬，语气随意得像是谈论今天的天气如何，罗马尼却猛地一个激灵绷紧全身一时间不知所措。然而还没等罗马尼回答，爱德蒙已经迈步走了进去。  
罗马尼跟随爱德蒙走进了自动门，仪器运作的指示灯在昏暗的光线中忽明忽暗，设备启动的警示音和提示语音夹着运行的嗡嗡声此起彼伏。  
“Unto thy seed have I given this land, from the river of Egypt unto the great river, the river Euphrates.”  
模拟室的四周随着爱德蒙的吟唱像电子拼图一样开始重组，转眼间便展现出了另一番全新的景象。  
“这是？！”  
“应许之地，迦南，耶路撒冷。”  
爱德蒙对典故的熟知让罗马尼感到有点意外，他稍稍环视四周，屹立在不远处的古老城墙足以为他指明位置。  
“我生前也曾经到过耶路撒冷。”  
魔术构建的虚拟景象完全还原了原貌，爱德蒙和罗马尼站在西墙前，这个古老城墙的石头亮如白雪，日光让他们在墙上拉出一道长长的影子。  
“和海黛？”  
“你也知道。”爱德蒙笑了一下。  
“那关于你的小说实在是太有名了。”罗马尼说道，当年雄伟的第一圣殿早已成为一片废墟，而现在留下的这个遗址也仅仅属于后来重建的第二圣殿。  
“成为人类之后我也曾想再来这里看看，可惜一直找不到机会，后来我就前往迦勒底赴任，之后的事情你也知道了。”  
“不会觉得可惜吗？当年自己所建造的一切现在都已经不复存在。”  
“怎么会！”罗马尼往前走了两步，仰头望着面前的西墙，“即使当年的圣殿已不复存在，但是人们的意志却继承了下来啊，并且一直延续至今。”  
“其实，我曾经在过去见到过他。”  
“哦？”爱德蒙眯起了眼。  
“那是我刚到迦勒底赴任时候的事情，请等一下，让我想想，嗯，应该是这样的。”  
爱德蒙听到罗马尼低声吟唱出术式，周围的景象随即再次发生了变化。  
高大的青铜柱顶上雕刻有石榴和百合花，黄金灯台分立于墙边，种满莲花的水池从殿外一直通往殿内深处，加上陈列铺设的黄金和香柏木，其宏大壮观足以撼动人心。  
“你的魔术。”爱德蒙似乎对罗马尼再次钻研起魔术之道丝毫不感到惊讶，“这是第一圣殿？”  
罗马尼立刻没有接话，他们正站在殿廊之中，爱德蒙看到日光把四周照耀得一片辉煌。  
“在正式的灵子转移实验之前，其实迦勒底还秘密进行过一次灵子转移测试，而知道我真正身份的马里斯比利所长认为我是最适合的参加实验人选。”  
“哦？这我还是第一次听说。”爱德蒙跟随着罗马尼穿过殿廊，他看见了环绕圣殿的高大围墙。  
“因为往返在自己的时间线上能最少限度减少对世界线的干预，于是我见到了他，过去的我，还是人类时候的所罗门。”  
“这可真有意思，然后？”  
“怎么可能瞒得过有着卓越千里眼的神之代理人，我站在王座的台阶前与他对视，那双琥珀色的眼瞳穿透灵魂。”  
“所以他知道了？”  
“嗯，”罗马尼点点头，“不过这没关系，只要我离开那里，他就会失去那段记忆，能保留记忆的只有处于时间线末端的罗马尼·阿基曼。”  
他们停在圣殿外高大的围墙前，罗马尼仔细地查看着围墙的每一块石材，似乎在寻找着什么。  
“你在那里停留了多久？”  
“为了测试稳定性和各项数据，我在那里停留了一周，那时候的魔神柱都还像雷蒙盖顿那样小小的。”罗马尼一边说着一边用手比划起来。  
团在罗马尼肩上的雷蒙盖顿探出尖尖，罗马尼笑了笑伸手轻轻抚摸了小小的魔神柱。  
“嗯，我倒是好奇他当时的反应？”  
“你对只接受天启的神之代理人能有什么期待。”罗马尼苦笑了一下，“比你能想象的反应都要平静，他接受了我这个未来。”  
“我能理解。”爱德蒙扬了扬嘴角，耐心地等待罗马尼继续说下去。  
“我在那一周一直陪伴在他身边，你想象一下，身临其境观看自己的过去。”  
“我的过去可不是什么大团圆喜剧。”爱德蒙半开玩笑地说着。  
“然而也不是悲剧，不是吗？”  
爱德蒙闭了闭眼轻笑了一下，“或许吧，谁知道呢。”  
“找到了！”  
罗马尼突然的惊呼引来了爱德蒙的注意，他略带疑惑地朝对方走了过去。  
罗马尼垂眼凝视着砌于围墙之中的一块基石。爱德蒙看见巨石上似乎镌刻着什么东西，他凑近了一些努力辨认其中已经有点模糊的细小刻字，偌大的石头上刻着一句陌生语言组成的话语。  
——Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo.  
“这似乎不是人类的语言？”  
“是接近于幻想种的古老语言，精灵的语言，我偷师来的。”停了一下，罗马尼继续说道，“星辰闪耀于我们相见之时。”  
“是你刻上去的？这可真够浪漫！”  
爱德蒙饶有兴味地望向罗马尼，后者挠挠头有点不好意思地笑了笑。  
“那一周的时光是段愉快的经历，我当然知道不能出什么岔子打乱原本的时间线，只是单纯想要尽可能陪伴他。空闲的时候我们会在一起聊天，得到人类的意志后再来看这一切是种特别的体现，我给他讲那些自己的感受，而他总会耐心地倾听完一切。”  
“不难想象。”爱德蒙点了点头，“所以你刻下了这些，嗯，自己的心情？”  
罗马尼凝视着镌刻在巨石上的古老语言不禁伸出手去，魔术投影还原的不仅仅只是影像，罗马尼的手心轻轻贴着石面闭了闭眼，“处于时间线末端的罗马尼·阿基曼当然知道圣殿最后也会不复存在，甚至他也一样。然而我依然按耐不住想要留下些什么的想法，毕竟本来以为不会再见。  
“我能理解你的想法。”爱德蒙想起那位与自己同源的复仇者，不禁扬起嘴角。  
“所以能再次见面实在是太好了！” 罗马尼由衷地感叹道。  
突然，周围的模拟影像仿佛受到干扰一般出现不安定的噪点，紧接着，所罗门的身影便出现在他们面前。  
罗马尼目不转睛地注视着白发魔术师身穿着样式繁复的长袍从圣殿的台阶上缓步走下来。一时间，意识产生混乱的错觉，把罗马尼带回去三千多年前的古以色列，那时候的魔术王所罗门也是这样从圣殿的台阶上朝他走过来。  
还是爱德蒙先反应过来，他以优雅的姿态向所罗门行礼，“午安，有什么事吗？”  
直到所罗门走到面前罗马尼才终于回过神来，他赶紧摇摇头收回飞散的思绪，抬头迎上对方的目光。所罗门的双瞳洋溢着温暖的琥珀色，在日光之下流光溢彩。  
“罗马尼，”所罗门开口，依然是一贯平和的语调，“达芬奇想跟你讨论一下关于目前御主的身体状况，她需要以此为基础调整御主的礼装。”  
“啊！好的！我知道了！”罗马尼闭眼停止了术式，周围的景象顿时像泛起水纹一样逐渐模糊剥落，最后回归到熟悉的迦勒底战斗模拟室内。  
“需要我带你过去吗？”所罗门说着朝罗马尼伸出手。  
“啊啊！不用了！我自己过去就好！”罗马尼赶紧摇了摇头，“倒是你那边已经忙完了吗？”  
“只剩下一些细节部分的工作，很快就可以完成。”  
“嗯，那我先走了。”刚走出几步，罗马尼却又了停下来，他用指尖挠了挠脸颊，“那个，我从图书馆借了书放在房间的桌子上了，你进门就能看见，大概你会喜欢的。”  
望着罗马尼离开的背影，爱德蒙不禁扬起了嘴角。  
“你在笑。”所罗门望向爱德蒙，安静的脸上读不出任何的情绪变化。  
“嗯？怎么说，只是有点意外。”爱德蒙从容不迫地轻笑出声，“你们之间的相处。”  
“被询问的时候回答，被需要的时候回应，我认为这没什么不妥。”  
“是吗？”爱德蒙眯起眼低头想了想，“我倒是认为你大可不必专注于‘正确的选择’，有些事物不一定绝对正确却同样别具意义，嗯，毕竟现在已经没有人会给你启示和引导。”  
所罗门依然一脸波澜不惊地望着白发的裁定者，似是在思考着他刚刚的话，又似是什么都没有在想。  
“抱歉，我还有些事先离开了。”  
说完，白发的裁定者便披上他那华丽的斗篷礼服，直接灵体化隐去了踪影。

过去所罗门曾经被叮嘱为神建造圣殿，如今又为拯救人理而被召唤，过往他遵循于神的指示，而现在是御主，形式不一样，但是实际上对他来说并没有什么不同。  
他想起那天与爱德蒙寥寥几句的谈话，他理解裁定者的笑却无法解读其中的含义，尽管他知道对方所指的事其实与罗马尼相关。  
罗马尼的出现对他而言意料之中又意料之外，而有一件事，所罗门一直并未告知罗马尼。

所罗门走进房间的时候里面正亮着灯却出奇地安静，他环视四周很快便找到了房间的主人。  
罗马尼正趴在房间的桌子上，面前的终端亮着屏幕，上面不断刷新着各种数据。  
“罗马尼？”  
“嗯……”  
魔力的严重不足让罗马尼的意识现在一片模糊，他勉强睁开眼发出一声含糊的鼻音。  
外袍和外甲随着意念化为灵子消散，所罗门俯身抱起罗马尼倚着床头坐下，双手环过罗马尼的腰让对方靠在自己身上。  
温暖的怀抱让罗马尼感到舒适，他顺着环抱的姿势把下巴搭在对方肩上，脸颊埋在所罗门的颈窝里磨蹭了几下。  
冰冷的鼻尖擦过温热的皮肤带起一阵异样的激灵，魔力不足让罗马尼的体温低得有点吓人，所罗门愣了一下低头凑近，跟他交换了一个安抚性的轻吻。柔软的白发随着他的动作披散开来，扫过罗马尼的脸颊和脖颈。  
魔力的流入让罗马尼的意识稍微清醒了一点，他感觉到所罗门的指尖抚摸过喉咙又滑向锁骨，贴上来的温热皮肤感觉有些烫却并不难受，所罗门指腹一寸一寸地小心摸索着，罗马尼不禁眯起眼发出一阵细碎的呻吟。  
“罗马尼。”  
所罗门在罗马尼耳边轻声唤起他的名字，学着对方的样子用鼻尖磨蹭着他的颈窝，而他的另一只手正环在罗马尼腰间，隔着布料来回摩挲起来。  
这个时候的所罗门堪称完美情人，细致，专注，认真，并且熟悉关于罗马尼的一切。  
“所罗门……”  
罗马尼下意识呼唤起所罗门的名字，所罗门想了想，闭眼顺着共享的灵基连接上罗马尼的意识，把他们间的共感打开了。  
皮肤的触感变得更加清晰起来，加上魔术师对魔力的敏感，共感的打开甚至让他感觉有什么双倍的东西流入意识之中。  
意识中流入别样的感知，罗马尼不自觉紧绷了一下身体，努力挣开眼望向所罗门，“你……你把共感打开了？”  
“这样会更加直观。”  
所罗门安抚似的轻轻拍着罗马尼的后背，转而又变成温柔的抚摸，他耐心地一遍一遍从罗马尼的后颈沿着后背一路抚摸到尾椎。  
“这……像是在抚摸什么小动物一样啊……”罗马尼埋在所罗门的颈窝里咕噜了一声。  
所罗门稍微闭眼想了想，“你的身体反馈给我舒适的感觉，所以我认为这没有任何问题。”  
罗马尼确实被抚摸得舒服，对方温暖的体温自手心传来，对于现在因为魔力缺乏而浑身冰凉的罗马尼来说实在过于舒适，虽然还是有些不服气但是他还是默许了。  
“你的魔力水平已经严重偏低。”所罗门低头凑近，温和地轻声说着，“继续？”  
耳边传来罗马尼轻轻的鼻音，所罗门看着他摇摇头，又点了点头，魔力不足让他的大脑现在一片混乱。  
温热的舌尖再次舔上冰凉的唇瓣，转而又含着轻轻吮吸，稀薄的魔力随着津液渗透流入，所罗门的动作相当温柔，倒是罗马尼有点急切地主动追逐上去，伸出舌尖与之交缠起来。  
共感的打开让所罗门能清晰触摸到罗马尼的感知，唇瓣被舔舐的感觉，舌尖纠缠的触感，身体被抚摸的感受，甚至连追逐魔力的本能，被触碰时精神的愉悦和安稳，全部都流入到他的意识之中。  
所罗门眨了眨眼，湿滑的舌沿着罗马尼伸出的舌尖探入，越过双唇深入口中，彼此间温热的气息沾染满周围的空气让罗马尼感到安心，断断续续的鼻音从鼻腔中不自觉地溢出。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
所罗门的舌像蛇一般灵巧地游走着，柔和又不可抗拒地细细舔舐过每一个角落，意识中似乎有新奇的感受顺着共感流入，像是午后从窗外洒进来的温暖阳光，又像是刚刚出炉的松软蛋糕。  
所罗门稍稍后退些结束了这个吻，琥珀色的双眸闪着亮光，他凝视着罗马尼，似是在回想着刚刚流入意识中的感觉。  
罗马尼的体温随着魔力的流入逐渐恢复，他睁开眼，金绿色的眼眸水雾迷蒙。  
外套和长裤一并被脱下丢弃在床尾，突然的凉意游走上皮肤，罗马尼下意识往所罗门温暖的怀抱里缩了缩，橘粉色毛球在对方胸前蹭了几下。  
唇齿再度探入，温和而极富技巧，罗马尼闭上眼专注地回应着对方。而所罗门的手覆上罗马尼的后颈安抚似的来回抚摸，另一只手则从衬衫下摆钻入探上罗马尼的腰际，只是指腹轻轻贴上皮肤就让罗马尼不可抑制地猛地颤抖了一下。  
温热的指尖掠过腰间滑向小腹，又继续往下潜入停在大腿根附近来回游走，好几次若有若无地摩擦过已经稍稍抬头的前端。  
“呜……”  
罗马尼在唇齿贴合的间隙中溢出软软的鼻音，身体不自觉地动了动。所罗门依然继续着口舌间的撩拔，温热的手指掠过大腿内侧的嫩肉抚上了罗马尼的前端。  
“嗯啊……啊……”  
罗马尼明显猛地颤抖了一下，瞬间的快感直冲大脑，让他不自主呻吟出声，然而唇舌被所罗门堵住，只能从缝隙间漏出断断续续的尾音。  
所罗门舔了舔他的双唇放开了他，手上的动作却依然继续着，细密的快感撩拔着感知几乎夺去了罗马尼全部的理智，脸额和耳根泛红发烫，连呼吸也逐渐变得急促起来，潮热的吐息随着喘息全部喷在了所罗门的脖颈间。  
所罗门垂眸，一向平和的琥珀色眼眸此刻也沾染上了别样的色彩，罗马尼的感觉自然也反馈给了他，酥麻的触感沿着连通的回路从尾椎一路炸上头顶，在指腹擦过领口的时候变得尤为激烈让他头皮发麻。  
“罗马尼……”  
所罗门一边轻声唤着一边加快了手上的动作，指尖在顶端的领口处来回打着转撩拔，罗马尼一下子绷直了脊背惊叫了一声，睁大了金绿色的双眸。  
“唔啊！”  
罗马尼仰起脖颈大口喘息着，裸露的白皙皮肤上喉结滚动。所罗门顿了一下低头舔了舔他的嘴唇，转而又含住他滚动的喉结，粗糙的舌苔扫过变得敏感的皮肤，罗马尼不可抑制地微微颤抖起来，伸手抓住垂落在手边的所罗门的白色长发。  
就在罗马尼的注意都集中在被舔舐抚弄的地方时，所罗门空着的另一只手环过他的后腰抚弄上胸前的凸起，只是用指尖稍稍夹着揉搓拨弄，便换来了罗马尼的阵阵惊喘。  
“别……别……那里……”  
多重的快感一并冲刷着罗马尼的理智，继而又转化成身体的舒适让他沉浸其中。密集的快感几乎占据了罗马尼所有的感知，他眯起眼从鼻腔里发出软软的呻吟，腰肢有点难耐地动了动，配合所罗门的动作调整自己的姿势。  
眼眶发红，意识摇摇欲坠，热潮从被抚弄的地方向全身蔓延，罗马尼努力睁着眼对上所罗门的视线，温暖的琥珀色眼眸此刻也染上了些许雾气，看上去要比往日显得更加温和，罗马尼刚想开口说些什么，从尾椎升起的异样感觉却让他呆愣了一下。  
“好……好奇怪……有……什么在流入，是……是你的感知吗？”罗马尼有些发愣，他摇摇头，橘粉色的毛发蹭着所罗门的下巴。  
“是我的感知。”所罗门回答他，橘粉色的毛球蹭着下巴有些痒痒的感觉，他索性低头将下巴抵在罗马尼的头顶像安抚幼兽那样磨蹭。  
罗马尼动了动，不经意间屈起膝盖，刚好擦过对方里袍下的坚挺，“你……嗯……你在……”  
“没关系，我可以应付，像往常一样，很快就好了。”  
虽然非常淡薄，但是罗马尼确切感觉到对方的感知沿着共感流入，他感受着这种从未有过的新奇的体现，好奇地想要捕捉对方隐藏其中的微弱情绪。  
“嗯啊……但是我……啊……我想试试……”  
“嗯。”所罗门应许了他。  
罗马尼涨红着脸打量起对方一时间不知从何下手，所罗门放慢了手上的动作耐心地等待着他下一步行动。犹豫再三，罗马尼伸手搭上魔术师露出长袍外的小腿。所罗门的指腹却恰在这时掠过已经渗出前液的领口，罗马尼惊叫一声下意识手上用力抓紧了对方的小腿。  
所罗门一愣停下来手上的动作，他稍稍前倾上半身朝罗马尼伸出手去。  
与他的双臂一样，所罗门的双腿也布满了天生的符纹，他带着罗马尼的手沿着腿上的符纹一路抚摸上来，指腹掠过皮肤带起一阵异样的触感，让人有些心头发痒，所罗门眨眨眼，拉着罗马尼的手摸上自己长袍下已经抬头的柱体。  
触摸的瞬间罗马尼受惊一般颤抖了一下，下意识缩回手，他抬起眼角瞟向所罗门，后者也不强迫他，只是低头凑近安抚似的轻舔了他的双唇。  
罗马尼同样伸出舌尖回舔了所罗门，然后他迟疑了一下，张开手小心地握上对方挺立的分身。  
“嗯……”  
耳边传来所罗门舒适的叹息，温热的气息喷吐在罗马尼裸露的脖颈间。明明对方已经停止了动作，罗马尼却感觉电流般的酥麻从分身处蔓延开来，让他不禁呻吟出声。  
“呜啊……啊……”  
因为长袍的遮掩，罗马尼看不到里面的样子，手上包裹着的分身正发着烫，他眨了眨金绿色的眼眸，眼神在白发魔术师的两腿间游移不定。罗马尼晃了晃有点昏沉的脑袋，向所罗门投去求助的目光。  
所罗门手上稍用力让罗马尼收紧手指握紧分身，肉壁挤压着肉壁，罗马尼甚至觉得能感觉到上面的血管跳动，稍停了一下，所罗门便带着他慢慢上下抚慰起挺立的柱体。  
自己被带着抚慰别人的性器，终于意识到这一点的罗马尼只觉得脸颊更加发烫起来，他把大半张脸都埋进所罗门胸前，目光时不时飘向长袍下凸起的位置，细密的快感随着共感袭来，罗马尼气息不稳地微微喘息，手上一抖，手指不经意间擦过顶端的领口，耳边顿时传来对方一声长长的鼻音。  
气息从身后靠近，还没等罗马尼反应过来，耳廓便被湿润的舌头舔舐上，他顿时一个激灵手上不自觉地又收紧了些许。  
所罗门顿了顿，原本已经停下来的手再度包裹上罗马尼的前端抚弄起来，从顶端到根部，甚至连周边的地方也一并不放过，指尖有意无意地擦过顶端的领口，与耳廓因为被不断舔舐引起的激灵叠加，惹得罗马尼不住地颤抖着。  
“啊！唔啊……慢……啊哈……慢一点……”  
一向都回应他的所罗门这次却无视了他的话，原本温吞动作变得激烈起来，手上的动作一下快过一下。  
迷糊之中罗马尼想今天的所罗门似乎有点不太一样，总是按部就班的天赐之王会按照预想完成计划，而不是……啊对，是失控，他想起这个词。  
想到这里罗马尼突然就来了兴致，他挣扎着小小调整了一下姿势，所罗门露出些许疑惑的神情，而下一秒袭来的电流般的快感便打断了他的思绪。罗马尼如愿地听到一直游刃有余的魔术师从嘴边溢出一声压抑的呻吟。  
“嗯……”  
然而，罗马尼忘记了他们之间正连通着共感，双倍的极大快感同时流入，罗马尼猛地发出一声拔高的惊叫。  
“啊！”  
被惊吓到的罗马尼想要退缩，却被所罗门握紧了手加快动作。  
“……轻……慢点……啊……”  
快感如浪潮般层层叠加冲刷着罗马尼的理智，极大地刺激着罗马尼的神经，他绷直腰背，压抑不住的呻吟从来不及合拢的双唇间溢出，早已一片迷糊的意识被蚕食得所剩无几。  
“嗯啊……嗯……”  
惊叫声逐渐变成含糊不清的甜腻呻吟，所有感知都被撩拔起来，罗马尼只觉得大脑一片空白，什么东西都思考不了，然而处于亢奋中的身体却异常诚实，他摆动着腰配合所罗门，放弃思考任自己彻底沦陷其中。来不及吞下的津液在嘴角留下一道惹眼的水痕，又被温软的舌头舔舐掉，金绿色的眼眸蒙着一层水雾，只能看见模糊的人影。  
混乱中，他听到所罗门在低声呼唤着自己的名字。  
“罗马尼……罗马尼……”  
感知的互通让他们错觉自己能进入对方的精神世界，悠长又短暂。恍惚之中罗马尼想起以前他们曾一同度过的那段时光，白发的魔术王从王座上向他缓步走来，开口唤出他的名字。  
——罗马尼。  
——嗯，罗马尼·阿基曼，我的名字。  
身体突然的震颤唤回了沉溺其中的灵魂。高潮临近，罗马尼只觉得眼前一片白光，什么都看不见。他用力扣紧了所罗门的手臂，脚背绷直，脖颈向后用力仰成一个优美的弧度，浊白喷薄而出。而所罗门也痛快地在他手上射了出来。  
彻底失去力气的罗马尼别说是说话，现在他连抬起一根手指都觉得异常困难，精液带着魔力渗透入皮肤融进体内，罗马尼整个人蜷缩在所罗门怀里，迷迷糊糊地任由对方摆弄自己。所罗门摸了摸他的头，又跟他交换了一个安抚的轻吻。  
“还好吗？”所罗门一边顺着罗马尼那头凌乱的橘粉色头毛，一边问道。  
“嗯……”罗马尼勉强动了动，发出一丝沉闷的鼻音。  
“之后我来处理就可以了。”  
意识中最后的画面是所罗门把他整个横抱起来，魔术师手上那金色的指环在灯光下折射着惹眼的光。

再次醒过来的时候，身上已经被清理干净，充溢在魔术回路中的魔力正平稳地流淌着，罗马尼呼出口气稍转过头，坐在他身旁的白发魔术师身上只穿着简单的里袍，正专注地看着书，察觉到他醒过来便抬眼望过来。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
罗马尼点点头从被窝中坐起身来，被子随着他的动作从身上滑落，他这才发现自己正赤裸着全身，赶紧又缩回到被子里去。  
“衣服在床边。”  
正想着起来过去拿衣服，罗马尼却又惊觉自己赤裸着全身，咬了咬牙挥手召唤了雷蒙盖顿，让小小的魔神柱帮他把衣服拿过来。  
“你在看什么？”罗马尼一边穿着衣服，一边好奇地问所罗门。之前因为魔力不足而被回收的小魔神柱正欢快地在他们之间来回蹦跶着。  
“你从图书馆借来的书。”  
“啊，是那些书。”  
所罗门抬手把书本翻过新的一页，一张跨页的彩图顿时出现在他面前。  
“那是西墙。”眼角的余光瞟见书页上的图片，罗马尼开口说道，“第二圣殿的遗址，第一圣殿被摧毁之后几乎什么都没有留下。”  
“我知道。”所罗门点了点头，“本来最初，那里就什么都没有。”  
罗马尼注视着所罗门，而魔术师脸上依然一脸波澜不惊的表情。  
大概是察觉到罗马尼的目光，所罗门抬起头来望向他，“罗马尼，你是觉得可惜吗？”  
“倒不是。”罗马尼轻轻摇了摇头，“即使那些都已经不复存在，但是人的意志确切被传承下来了。”  
“而且，就如你所说，那里最初就什么都没有，建造一切的是人的意志，只要有人的意志能一直传承下来，我觉得一切就有意义。”  
“你的旅途也一样？”  
“是的。”罗马尼不假思索地回应。  
“你以前也说过这样的话，罗马尼。”  
“什么？”罗马尼疑惑地望向对方。  
“在圣殿的殿廊上，我们的那段谈话。”所罗门开口说道。  
——你问为什么？啊，不觉得这很美妙吗？  
——虽然一路不易，但是我很开心啊。  
——嗯，怎么说呢，如梦似幻，是种新奇的体现吧。  
所罗门的话唤起了罗马尼的记忆，他睁大的金绿色眼眸中写满了震惊和不解。  
“你怎么会！不对！理应只有处于时间线末端的罗马尼·阿基曼才……”  
“召唤的时候，我共享了你的记忆。”所罗门若无其事地开口说道，一句话便把罗马尼余下的话语全部堵了回去。  
因为身处于时间线末端，罗马尼·阿基曼理所当然拥有全部完整的记忆，因此，他一直忽略了记忆共享的可能。  
“包括你在圣殿围墙中刻下的字，我也知道。”  
这下，罗马尼彻底说不出话来了。  
所罗门闭了闭眼合上书，而他身旁的罗马尼整个耳朵和脸颊早已全红透了，此刻正抱着头像鸵鸟一样埋在被子里，那头橘粉色的毛看起来毛茸茸的，所罗门忍不住伸手揉了起来。  
“罗马尼。”  
埋头在被子里的毛球动了动，却还是没有抬起脸来，所罗门也不在意，只是温和地揉着那橘粉色的毛球。  
接着，谁也没有说话，四周一片安静。  
不知过了多久，罗马尼从被子的缝隙里偷偷瞟向身旁的魔术师，“那你呢？你觉得这有意义吗？”因为埋头在被子里，他的声音听起来有些含糊不清。  
“我不知道。”  
“居然会有所罗门王也不知道的东西。”  
“你也是所罗门。”  
被对方一句话反驳回去的罗马尼正有些闷闷不乐，耳边却突然传来悦耳的颂唱声，罗马尼一愣才意识到那并不是人类的语言。  
“Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya.”  
停了一下，白发的魔术师开口解释道。  
“愿众神护佑你世间的旅程，精灵的语言，你会的，我当然也会。”  
“你的问题我无法回答，但我愿意与你一同体现这段旅程见证答案，请指引我。”


End file.
